thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother's Day on Pridelands
'Mother's Day on Pridelands '''This is the second episode of the series, [[The Lion Guard: New Beginning|''The Lion Guard: New Beginning]] Plot Mohatu and other residents of Pridelands celebrate Mother's Day with their mothers Transcript Jasiri: so, dear sir, we're all mothers here, so what have you planned for your (sometimes already adult) children? Nala: I will go to Kion, Kiara will be spending time with her sons so I have time for my son Jasiri: what are you planning on Fuli? Fuli: I have already promised my son that we will spend this day together only he and he, mother and son Elena: What's your plan? Fuli: I promised him a race to see who is faster Nala: And you, Elena? what plan do you have for my nephews, sister? Elena: today my little ones have a birthday, so I promised them that we would look for Anuki fruit Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: what? Elena: Anuki fruit Muhimu: what is it? Elena: We Jaquins like to eat this fruit very much, it's our favorite noodle Mhuimu: are you Isabella? How will you spend Mother's Day with your nestlings? Isabella: the little ones wanted to learn how to hunt like adult tyrannosaurs Kulinda: me and my daughter will spend Mother's Day resting by the river Nita, Jenny and how do you plan to spend this day? Jenny Brown: me and Liliput will together look for his favorite leaves in the shape of a star, this is my son's favorite treat Nita: and my bear cubs will be fishing, and you, Jasiri, what are you planning for your daughter? Jasiri: me and Mohatu will take a little sentimental journey because I will show my daughter where i met her father Kiara: So each of us has a plan? all mothers (chorus): of course yes! (The moms went to go spend time with their kids) Miranda Junior: I really do not believe mum that you'll show me how to use my powers Zosia: I had them before I was born, so you probably inherited them from me Miranda Junior: what can we do? Zosia: in contrast to the rest of the unicorns we are able to change objects into gold using a corner Miranda Junior: Will you show me how to do it? Zosia: Miranda, look, you see that stick under the baobab tree? Miranda Junior: yes, mom, what? Zosia: look what I'm about to do with him with my horn (Zosia touches the stick with its golden horn of a unicorn and this one turns into a gold stick) Miranda Junior: wow, mom, can I also try? Zosia: sure, and then I'll show you what else we can do Miranda Junior: but mother, what am I supposed to do? Zosia: daughter, do you see that trunk in the middle of the clearing? Miranda Junior: yes, mom Zosia: you know what to do. Miranda Junior (he touches the logs with his golden horn of a unicorn and the log turns into gold): he was crazy, he was amazing Zosia: and that's not all my daughter Miranda Junior: how is not everything? Zosia: there are: many more skills that I want to show you and which we can do, you and me, mother and daughter, mare and foal Miranda Junior: what else can we do only two of us? Zosia: Miranda, do you see that bald clearing with a tree without leaves? Miranda Junior: as for the rainy season in Kenya, it is to get atypical Zosia: now look how I solve this problem (Zosia runs around the clearing around the tree and the plants start growing under her hooves and the tree is covered with leaves) Miranda Junior: wow, I have to say it again, Mom, it's amazing! can I also try it? Zosia: maybe not immediately with the tree, because you are still too young, my dear Miranda Junior: Oh, Okay (Meanwhile Elena was spending time with her kids) Tornado: Mom, what are we doing here? Elena: now my daughter, we are looking for the fruit of Anuki Tornado: the fruit that we Jaquins like, we like the most? Elena: agrees, daughter Hurricane: what if there is no fruit for me and for Zefir? Elena: calmly son, we will look for fruit for all of you Zephyr:Mommy too for me? Elena: agrees Zefir, for you too Tornado: I found something Hurricane: what is this sister? Tornado: Anuka fruit has four pieces, it's enough for us and for Mom Elena: I think there is no better find for mother on Mother's Day Zephyr: True Koda: Mom, what are you doing? Nita: Tonight, I will teach you and the rest of your siblings how to fish daughter of Nita: really mother? Nita: yes, my daughter Koda: I have and can I try? Nita: of course, yes, sonny, try it (Koda enters the river) Koda: what should I do now? Nita: do you see fish? Koda: yes, mom Nita: open the face (Koda catches a fish) Koda (with fish in its mouth): I was able to! Nita's daughter: do you think my mother will succeed me too? Nita: what do you tell my daughter to catch these fish together? daughter of Nita: sure! (Nita and her daughter fish together and Koda and his siblings fish individually) (Jasiri and her daughter Mohatu travel on the outskirts of Outlands near the border river with Pridelands) Mohatu: why did you take my mother here? Jasiri: Mohatu, my daughter, I took you here because it is a very important place for me Mohatu: but mom, why is this place so important to you? Jasiri: Mohatu, look at these traces (Mohatu sees traces of a young hyena and a lion cub) Mohatu: but it looks like the puppy's footsteps of hyena and lion cub Jasiri: well Mohatu, this is where I met your dad Mohatu: wow, you probably did not predict that the lion cub that you met would be your husband in the future? Jasiri: life is unpredictable and we have helped ourselves Mohatu how? Jasiri: I helped your dad get home and he saved my life Mohatu: it probably means that you have been important to sibie for many years Jasiri: he will defeat himself because when Scar returned, he attacked Pridelands each time we fought together Mohatu: I already know why I'm such a good warrior, I have it for you! Jasiri: agrees, my daughter! (Meanwhile In the pride lands Isabella was teaching her kids how to hunt) Isabella: Let's see how good you guys have been practicing Isabella Kid #1: (Growls and try's to Pounce on a Gazelle but misses) How did i do? Isabella: You almost had it Isabella kid #2: Will we ever become good hunters like you Isabella: Don't worry. You guys will get it eventually Isabella #1: Right, thanks mom and happy mother's day (Jenny Brown and her son, Liliput was looking for tree stars) Liliput: What are you looking for mother? Jenny brown: Tree stars Liliput: My Favorite Jenny Brown: (Sees some tree stars) I think i see some over there. I'll go get them for you. (Jenny Brown git the leaves and brought it back to her son) Liliput: Thanks mom! You're the best! Jenny Brown: Your welcome Liliput Characters * Zosia * Miranda Junior * Kulinda * Kiara * Elena * Jasiri * Nala * Fuli * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Kanapkuba Category:Princess ava15 Category:Fanfiction Category:Kanapkuba's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Special Episodes Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Episodes Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Universe